


Know it all

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug





	Know it all

“hey guys i’m here with my boyfriend jesse and his best friend Stacie! Today we’re going to be doing the who knows me better challenge, and before y’all at me saying i should have used my own best friend I don’t think it’s fair to put chloe up against jess since she’s known me since I was born. Stacie’s known me just as long as jesse has so it’s a little more fair. Chloe’s in the background reading out the questions.” Beca flipped the camera around to show the redhead who gave the camera a thumbs up before beca flipped it again. 

“First question, How many siblings does beca have?” 

“Six.” Jesse said. 

“Eight.” Stacie said looking at jesse a little in confusion, while beca just sat back holding her tongue. 

“What how? There’s Hannah, Holly, Amanda, Xavier, Alex, and Bailey.” 

“You forgot the twins Liam and Luna.” 

“Shit, I forgot about Grace’s wife’s kids.” 

“Point Stacie!” Beca grinned high fiving the woman next to her.

“Next question, Which Step mom does beca call the Step monster?” 

“Sheila.”

“Sheila.” Both said at the same time. 

“Just for clarification because I know some of y’all in the comments are going to say something about me being rude, It started as an insult, and morphed into an endearing nickname between us as I grew older.” Beca stated earning a chuckle from behind the camera from chloe. 

As the video went on with the questions, Beca was becoming a little irritated that jesse was getting practically everything wrong, and this last question sparked inside of her. 

“What is beca’s favorite movie?” 

“The breakfast club.” 

“Beca doesn’t like movies, But the movie she watches the most is Trolls because of Luna, and Bailey.” 

“Really jess? You know I don’t like movies, I haven’t even seen all of the breakfast club. How is it that your bestfriend is getting almost everything right, and you only have four questions out of fifteen right?” Beca let out an irritated sigh prompting Stacie to gently place her hand on Beca’s shoulder in an act of comfort. 

“Hey, Relax B. It’s okay..” Stacie spoke soothingly smiling when beca relaxed a little. 

“Alright guys, I’m gunna end the video here. Tune in for another video next tuesday!” Beca shut off the camera, and turned to her boyfriend ready to chew him out for never paying attention to her when Stacie, and Chloe quickly proposed they go out for ice cream initially saving jesse’s ass. 

After Chloe uploaded the video, forgetting to cut out that last clip, she was scrolling through the comments snorting when she noticed 99% of them were about shipping Beca and Stacie together. She chose a comment and replied to it. 

Lexi-Boo: Jesse practically knows nothing about his own girlfriend while his best friend knows everything, Beca should be with Stacie I mean look how quickly she calmed her down in the last clip. #Steca. 

ChloeBeale: Lexi_boo I Totes agree.


End file.
